Love You No Different
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: "Di saat yang paling kucintai, kau mengingkan kita berdua untuk tertidur… begitu saja…" [SiegDio, Semi-AU (modern timeline), Fem!Dio, OC insertion, OOC, typo may exist]


Seulas senyum mengembang lebar di wajahnya. Wanita yang telah ditunggunya selama hampir satu jam telah menampakkan batang hidungnya, tengah berjalan menuju meja yang tengah didudukinya. Sieghart mengagumi sosoknya yang tinggi dan langsing, rambut amaranth yang melambai pelan akibat gerakan, sepasang manik magenta yang menawan setiap pasang mata kaum adam dan cara jalannya yang menawan nan berkelas.

Ia segera berdiri dari duduk hanya untuk menarik keluar kursi yang hendak diduduki oleh wanita bernama lengkap Dio von Burning Canyon tersebut; sebuah formalitas dari pria terhormat seperti dirinya terhadap wanita yang dicintai serta dihormatinya, setelahnya, ia kembali duduk. Sieghart mengamati wajahnya. Tidak ada satu patah katapun yang diucapkan oleh Dio sedari ia masuk ke dalam restoran, wajahnya memang jarang menunjukkan ekspresi cerah. Tetapi, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, wajah datar di hadapannya ini sebenarnya tengah memasang… perasaan sedih…

Hujan turun tak lama setelah tibanya Dio. Wanita itu menoleh, ekspresinya sedikit melembut menyaksikan guyuran air yang turun deras dari langit hitam di atas.

Suara musik yang semula terdengar keras kalah telak oleh deruan hujan.

"Jadi… apa yang kau ingin bicarakan, hmm?"

Pertanyaan Sieghart mengundang atensinya. Dio beralih pada si penanya, hanya diam menatapnya selama beberapa saat, membuat Sieghart merasa sedikit tidak nyaman ditatapi seintens itu. Dio membuka sepasang bibirnya, tetap menjaga ekspresi datarnya sembari berucap.

"Sieghart, aku…"

Dio menunduk, tidak berani menatap sepasang mata hitam yang lembut itu.

"Aku ingin tidak ada suatu hubungan lagi di antara kita."

Sepasang alat makan hampir terjatuh dari tangannya. Sieghart membelalak lebar, seandainya tidak ada makanan yang tengah dikunyahnya, ia mungkin sudah menganga lebar mendengarnya. Tidak ada petir yang menyeling dalam derasnya hujan, namun, ia merasa dirinya telah disambar. Hei, ia tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Tidak mungkin Dio…

"Uh… Maaf, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu karena gemuruh-"

"Singkat kata, aku ingin kita putus."

Sieghart masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Kekehan malah terdengar darinya, raut dingin wanita itu tak berubah sama sekali.

"Dio, ayo pulang. Aku yakin kau-"

"Sieghart. Aku serius."

Sieghart berusaha keras untuk mengontrol emosinya. Ia meletakkan peralatan makan di atas piring yang sudah separuh kosong, mengadu kontak mata dengan milik si wanita.

"Jelaskan."

Dio tak menjawab.

"Dio Burning Canyon, jelaskan!" bentaknya, mengagetkan beberapa penghuni restoran di sekitar. Biasanya, Dio pasti memarahinya tetapi kali ini, tidak. Seakan ia sudah tidak peduli. Atau… memang Dio sudah tidak peduli padanya?

"Dua Yin tidak bisa bersatu, Sieghart."

Pria bersurai hitam itu mengangkat alis kanan, gagal paham apa yang dimaksud oleh si Asmodian.

"Sepasang kekasih harus bersifat seperti Yin dan Yang. Namun, Sieghart, kita berdua adalah Yin dan… tidak mungkin Yin bisa bersatu dengan Yin."

" _ **Mei you yuan zhou de zhong shi qu xuan zhuan yi yi…"**_

 _ **Jam tanpa jarumnya telah kehilangan arti dari rotasinya**_

"Oh? Jadi, sekarang, seorang Dio von Burning Canyon bisa mempercayai mitos seperti itu?" cibir Sieghart. "Tak kusangka kau ini-"

"Aku tidak pernah mempercayai filosofi kalian, para manusia. Tetapi, itu hanyalah perumpamaan, Sieghart. Aku harap kau dapat memahami maksudku."

Sieghart menarik napas dalam, menenangkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu, tidak ingin membentak wanita yang hingga detik ini masih dicintainya dengan sangat. Dio sadar ekspresi cerah yang selalu terpasang di wajah tampannya mati total, sekali lagi, ekspresinya tetaplah datar.

"…Kau… yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Sieghart, pelan, hampir tidak terdengar. Jujur, ia sendiri takut untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan tersebut tetapi, ia harus mendengarnya, harus mendapatkan jawaban pasti darinya. Dio mengangguk. Ya, semuanya telah berakhir. Sieghart mengangkat tangan kanan, memesan bill kepada seorang pelayan terdekat, membayar seluruh pesanan. Ia bangkit, mengenakan jas panjangnya. Sekali lagi ia menatap Dio, tak berucap satu patahpun, berjalan melewatinya menuju daun pintu yang tertutup rapat. Sementara Dio tak bergeming dari tempatnya, hanya menoleh ke belakang, mendapati daun pintu yang masih berayun ke depan dan belakang.

Sieghart berjalan melintasi trotoar, terpaksa berbaur dengan air hujan yang seolah mengguyur dunia tanpa henti. Langkahnya terasa semakin berat kala bertambahnya jarak antara dirinya dengan restoran tadi.

Ya, semuanya telah berakhir sampai di sini saja.

"…Hening sekali…" gumamnya.

" _ **Xia yu zhe tian hao an jing…"**_

 _ **Hari hujan begitu sunyi**_

Ia langsung melemparkan tubuh yang letih ke permukaan sofa, tidak peduli terhadap tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Tak peduli lagi terhadap apapun setelah mendengar semuanya dari wanita itu.

Satu-satunya wanita yang bisa menjungkirbalikkan seluruh dunianya dalam sekejap mata.

" _ **Yuan xing mei you mu de ju li bu shi wen ti**_

 _ **Bu ai le shi ni de mi di"**_

 _ **Tidak ada tujuan dari perjalanan panjang, jarak bukanlah suatu masalah**_

 _ **Kau telah berhenti 'tuk mencintai, itulah jawaban dari segala teka-tekimu**_

Pantas saja Dio belakangan ini jarang mau menemuinya. Pantas saja tidak ada satu balasan yang masuk ke aplikasi e-mailnya meski telah ditunggu-tunggu sekian lama.

…Ia ingin menjaga jarak darinya…

"Kenapa?"

" _ **Wo zhan ju ge lin wei zhi shou hou zhe ni**_

 _ **Zai shi jian biao zhun qi dian hui yi guo qu"**_

 _ **Aku menempati Greenwich, menunggumu**_

 _ **Dari waktu tolok itu, memori-memori berlalu**_

"Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?"

Sieghart menutup mata dengan lengannya, berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang sudah memenuhi pandangannya.

"Dio…"

* * *

 **Kaien-Aerknard presents**

 **A Grand Chase Fanfiction**

 **[Love You No Different]**

 _" **Di saat yang paling kucintai, kau mengingkan kita berdua untuk tertidur… begitu saja…"**_

 **Sieghart x Dio**

 **Warnings: Songfict, Semi-AU (modern timeline), Fem!Dio, OC insertion, OOC, TYPO**

 **Disclaimer: Grand Chase** **KOG. "Love You No Different"** **Jay Chou. OC** **Kaien-Aerknard.**

* * *

Semenjak hari itu, telpon genggamnya tidak lagi sering berdering. Kesepuluh jemarinya menekan-nekan tombol keyboard dengan cepat, matanya fokus pada tulisan-tulisan dalam layar. Dio mengerang, tiga jam lagi dan laporannya masih belum selesai. Ini saja baru seperempat jalan. Jika ia gagal mengumpulkan laporan ini, rekor nilai A-nya akan terkalahkan oleh saingannya.

 _Dio Burning Canyon, kau harus fokus untuk menyelesaikan laporan ini jika tidak mau kalah dari Ley dan-_

Semua aktivitas terhenti kala bayangan wajah Sieghart pada hari itu terpintas dalam benak. Tatapannya mendadak kosong, tubuhnya tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Dia-lah orang pertama yang pernah melihat Sieghart mengeluarkan wajah itu.

Ia menghela napas dalam. Ia tahu Sieghart sangat terpukul mendengarnya, karena ia sendiri juga berat untuk memutuskan hubungan di antara mereka berdua. Tetapi, ia memiliki alasan di balik semua ini; sebuah alasan yang tidak boleh diketahui bahkan oleh Ercnard Sieghart sekalipun. Dio sudah berusaha untuk melupakan pria itu, namun, apalah daya kalau setiap kali ia berusaha, pria itu selalu muncul secara fisik di hadapannya dan bayangan dalam kepalanya?

Ia berusaha untuk tidak berteriak. Berteriak untuk menyuarakan hatinya yang terasa tersayat.

Ia merutuki dunia, merutuki nasibnya, merutuki mengapa mereka harus sempat bersama kalau pada akhirnya, harus berpisah dan memberikan sebuah dampak senegatif ini pada keduanya. Dio mengcengkram rambutnya, mengerang pelan, memejam erat sepasang matanya.

"Dio?"

Perlahan ia membuka matanya, menoleh, mendapati Ley berdiri di ambang pintu kamar tidurnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sudahlah, jatuhkan 'harga diri'-mu itu dan biarkan aku membantumu! Aku tidak ingin sainganku kalah semudah ini, kau tahu? Membuat semuanya menjadi tidak menarik~"

Dio mendesah. "Aku? Bertekuk lutut pada sainganku? Ha! Seharusnya kau merasa bersyukur telah kuanggap sebagai saingan yang setara, Ley!"

Ley terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. "Dio… Dio… kau tahu apa? Jujur saja, terkadang aku merasa aku ingin melihat dirimu yang dulu~ Sungguh lucu~"

Asmodian amaranth itu mendecih. "Itu masa lalu. Dan aku bukan lagi perempuan yang lemah, Ley. Aku kuat."

"Ya… setelah bertemu dengan pria itu, hmm?"

Dio membatu. Ia berbalik menatap layar komputer beberapa saat kemudian, ekspresinya yang kucut mendadak berubah menjadi cerah, meski hanya sedikit saja.

"Oh, ya! Itu mengingatkanku pada tujuanku kemari," Ley berjalan masuk. "Tumben sekali belakangan ini kalian tidak berjalan bersama? Ada apa? Bertengkar lagi?"

"…" Dio menarik napas dalam. "Aku… kami sudah… putus."

" _ **Ni que zai yong ye le de ji di lü xing"**_

 _ **Tetapi kau menjelajahi daerah kutub dengan malam tanpa akhir**_

Keheningan memenuhi ruang kamar.

"Kau-… Apa?"

"Aku putus dengannya, Ley," ulang Dio, kali ini merasa kesal. "Aku dan Sieghart sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi!"

"Hei, hei, hei! Kau serius, Dio?! Dia berani mencampakkan perempuan yang hebat sepertimu? Siapa gantinya? Akan kuhajar penggantimu i-"

"Aku yang menginginkannya, Ley."

Sama seperti yang diberikan Sieghart pada saat pertemuan itu, Ley menatapnya tak percaya. "…Kau?"

"Apakah aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"…Hoo… Jadi sekarang kau-"

"Dan aku tidak ingin terlibat lagi dalam hubungan romansa apapun. Cukup. Sekarang, lebih baik kau keluar karena aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan laporanku. Kau hanya memperlambatku, Ley."

Bukannya keluar, putri satu-satunya keluarga Crimson River itu malah duduk di atas ranjang Dio. "Mau menceritakan padaku kenapa kau mencampakkannya? Sieghart itu pria yang baik… Well… terkadang ia menyebalkan tetapi, kalian cocok-cocok saja berdua! Sudah seperti sepasang sandal!"

"…Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya. Dan Ley, lepaskan sepatumu. Aku tidak ingin ranjangku kotor karena aku yakin kau tidak ingin mencucinya."

Ekspresi Ley berubah serius. "Dio, aku yakin kau sedang mabuk oleh tugas dan tidak bisa berpikir rasional."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mabuk oleh tugas dan kerasionalanku masih ada."

"Jadi, kenapa kau membuang pria seperti Sieghart? Kau tahu bahwa pria semacam dia itu sangat sulit ditemukan! Kau seharusnya merasa beruntung dan terus menjaganya lebih dari tubuhmu sendiri!"

Dan jawaban yang diterima Ley sama seperti apa yang diterima oleh Sieghart, yakni dua Yin tidak bisa bersatu. Ley menggeleng, mendesah. Ia berdiri, melayang pelan keluar dari ruang kamar. Tepat sebelum keluar dari teritori kamar tidur, Ley berbalik, melihat Dio sudah kembali serius mengejar laporannya.

"Dio, aku harap kau mempertimbangkan kembali keputusanmu sebelum pria itu benar-benar-"

"Aku tidak akan menarik kembali ucapanku, Ley. Aku tetap pada prinsip dan ucapanku," pertegas Dio tanpa menoleh sedetikpun.

Ya, tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang dapat mengganggugugat keputusan final seorang Dio von Burning Canyon. Maka, Ley memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Dio sendirian, tahu kembali mengulang ucapannya hanya akan berakhir dalam masalah serius. Ia hanya berharap bahwa apapun keputusan Dio, itu adalah yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri.

" _ **Deng ai zai shi wen hou jian jian si qu~"**_

 _ **Menunggu cinta untuk mati dengan sendirinya setelah kehilangan kehangatannya**_

Pasca percakapan barusan, stress-nya yang sudah dua kali berlipat ganda menjadi ratusan. Seandainya ia tak bisa menahan gejolak emosinya, laptop yang masih menyala itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Ia memutuskan untuk merilekskan kepala yang sudah penat terlebih dahulu. Laptop dimatikannya, ditutup, lalu ia berganti pakaian sebelum berjalan keluar.

Hujan kembali mengguyur kota, mengembalikan rasa sakit waktu itu padanya. Sepanjang perjalananan, mulutnya terus tertutup rapat, matanya terpaku pada permukaan kasar trotoar. Sepasang kakinya berhenti, ia menengadah, menatapi daun jendela di lantai lima yang tertutup rapat. Matanya sayu.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Sieghart semenjak hari itu. Komunikasi di antaranya jarang sekali terjadi, paling hanya sekilas sapaan dan itupun terasa canggung nan… hambar. Di satu sisi, Dio ingin melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen, menghampiri ruang apartemen yang sudah hampir genap sebulan tak ia kunjungi.

Ia kembali melangkah, menjauhi gedung apartemen di belakangnya.

"Oh? Rupanya kau, Dio."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Sieghart berdiri tidak jauh di depan. Dio tidak membalas, melainkan terus berjalan melewatinya. Begitupula dengan Sieghart, tidak menghentikannya, terus berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Dingin.

Betapa wanita Asmodian itu berharap Sieghart menggenggam erat lengannya, menariknya ke dalam sebuah rangkulan hangat, mengekspresikan kerinduannya. Namun, kini, semua itu hanya harapan kosong belaka; takkan pernah terwujud. Sieghart sudah tidak menganggap lagi dirinya sebagaimana ia dahulu, demikian pula dengan Dio.

Jarak di antara keduanya kian jauh… dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berusaha untuk kembali mendekatkannya…

Sieghart berhenti di ambang pintu utama gedung apartemen, berbalik, melihat Dio sudah tidak ada dalam jarak pandang. Ia mendesah, meneruskan perjalanan menuju kamar apartemen hangat yang telah menanti kepulangannya.

Tak terasa satu bulan berlalu secepat angin berhembus. Sama sekali tidak ada kabar mengenai Sieghart. Ia pun sudah dua minggu tidak menampakkan diri di kelas. Dan tiada satu yang tahu mengenainya. Oleh karena rasa harga diri yang tinggi, Dio tidak mau bertanya kepada siapapun, berlagak peduli setan terhadap pria itu. Berlagak ya berlagak, namun, rasa cemas terus menghantuinya. Ia tidak mengerti. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu mencemaskan mantan kekasihnya itu. Kenapa… seiring berjalannya waktu… ia malah semakin… peduli?

 _Bah, mungkin saja dia sudah membusuk di apartemennya_ , batinnya.

"Oi, Dio!" Ia membalikkan badan, melihat Ley bersama beberapa mahasiswi lainnya berjalan mendekat. "Kami mau pergi berbelanja baju musim panas nanti. Kau mau ikut?"

Dio meliriki jam dinding. "…Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Ah… kau ini selalu saja menyibukkan diri, Dio!" keluh gadis berambut merah yang bernama Elesis. "Kalau kau terlalu banyak menatapi layar komputermu, aku yakin kacamatamu akan semakin tebal!"

"Diamlah, Bocah," desis Dio, sesegera itu meninggalkan mereka.

Payung amaranth di atas kepalanya melindunginya dari guyuran air dingin. Dio menengadah, seulas senyuman muncul tanpa disadarinya. Payung itu melindunginya dari dingin, sama seperti orang yang menghadiahkan payung tersebut.

Dan kini, orang itu takkan lagi melindunginya.

Senyumannya jatuh.

Kaki berhenti melangkah. Sepasang bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Dio membalikkan tubuhnya, bertolak ke arah lain. Hatinya gundah memikirkan bagaimana kondisi pria itu sekarang. Memikirkan dua minggu absensi itu semakin memperparah semuanya. Ia sengaja mempercepat langkahnya, lebih cepat lebih baik.

Sampailah ia di depan pintu kamar apartemen Sieghart. Ia diam berdiri di sana, ragu apakah harus menekan tombol bel atau tidak. Ia memejam, mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk mengganggu waktu pria yang sampai detik ini tidak diketahui bagaimana nasibnya.

"Ah… Saudari Dio."

Seorang perempuan berdiri tidak jauh darinya, tersenyum ramah padanya.

"…Kao Eun," ucapnya setelah hening sekian saat, "apa urusanmu kemari? Jangan bilang kau dan Sieghart sudah-"

"Ah! Sama sekali tidak!" Eun menggeleng keras. "Aku kemari untuk mengantarkan pesanan bunga Saudara Sieghart," balasnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu yang tertutup rapat. "Tetapi, sepertinya aku terlambat… eh…?"

"Terlambat?" kata itu membuatnya melupakan rasa cemburu yang sempat dirasakannya. "Terlambat untuk apa?"

"Saudari Dio," Eun kembali menoleh ke arahnya. "Sebenarnya… bunga ini adalah untukmu."

Sepasang manik amaranth itu membelalak seseaat. "Hah? Untukku?"

Eun mengangguk pelan. "Saudara Sieghart hari ini akan pindah ke luar negeri," lawan bicaranya hanya diam sehingga ia melanjutkan, "dan ia memesan buket bunga ini kemarin. Ia berkata bahwa ia ingin memberikannya padamu sebelum ia pergi tetapi… aku terlambat untuk mengantarkannya."

Dio mengalihkan atensi pada buket bunga dalam rangkulan gadis di hadapannya. Bunga amaranth, amaryllis, carnation, krisan merah, arbutus, camellia dan masih banyak lagi. Bahasa bunga. Ya, Dio paham apa yang hendak diucapkan oleh Sieghart melalui sebuah buket yang harganya tak mungkin lebih dari seribu dollar itu.

"Saudara Sieghart telah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Ia mengembalikan perhatian pada si pembicara.

"Dua Yin yang kau maksud… bukan karena kalian tidak saling melengkapi," Eun tersenyum lembut. "Kau salah mengenai filosofi itu, Saudari Dio."

Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari sepasang bibirnya.

"Yin dan Yang adalah dua elemen yang saling melengkapi, dan tidak akan terpisahkan oleh apapun. Mereka saling berlawanan, saling membutuhkan, saling merantai satu dengan yang lainnya. Bilamana salah satunya terpengaruh, akan mempengaruhi semuanya juga."

"Bagiku, kalian saling melengkapi kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing. Cobalah kau ingat-ingat semua kenangan bersamanya, Saudari Dio. Dan kau akan menemukan jawaban-"

"Aku…"

Dio menunduk.

"…Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa hubungan antar dua ras yang berbeda itu menentang."

Eun diam, memberikan kesempatan pada Dio untuk mengucap yang sebenarnya.

"Ayahku… tidak pernah menyetujui hubungan kami. Beliau selalu berusaha memisahkan kami, dan Sieghart bahkan tidak tahu bahwa nyawanya sendiri telah terancam karena bersamaku."

Sepasang tangan merangkul tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin dia menjalani hidup sebaik mungkin, tidak seperti kehidupannya yang lampau dimana ia selalu sengsara. Karena ia layak mendapatkannya, ia PANTAS mendapatkannya."

Ia terkekeh.

"Aneh… bukan? Pada kehidupan lampau, aku tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali. Mungkin, karena saat itu ia adalah mahluk abadi. Tetapi, ia yang memengaruhiku dengan setiap perlakuan lembut itu… Sieghart… dialah orang pertama yang berhasil melakukannya…"

Eun bisa melihat jelas tetesan jatuh dari sepasang mata yang tertutup oleh helaian surai amaranth itu. Tangan kanannya bergerak, menarik keluar sebatang bunga peony, menyodorkannya pada Dio.

"Apakah kau ingin berbahagia bersamanya?"

Dio menatapi sebatang bunga peony di tangan kecilnya. Di luar kesadarannya menjawab, "…Ya…"

Eun tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, kejarlah dia, Saudari Dio! Kau masih punya waktu!"

"Tetapi-"

"Dengan cuaca seburuk ini, aku yakin penerbangannya akan ditunda selama setengah jam. Jadwal asli untuk penerbangannya adalah tujuh malam dan sekarang masih jam enam. Kau masih bisa! Percayalah!"

Terlihat jelas bahwa Dio masih ragu.

"Aku yakin Saudara Sieghart masih tidak bisa merelakanmu. Ia tengah, dan terus menunggumu, Saudari Dio…"

Sepasang mata amaranth beradu dengan sepasang mata coklat si gadis mungil.

"Karena… buket ini telah menceritakan segalanya…"

Sepasang bibir itu mengembang menjadi seulas senyum, sebuah senyum spesial yang jarang sekali dikeluarkan olehnya dan terkhususkan hanya untuk satu orang saja di dunia ini. Ia menerima bunga peony tersebut, bergegas menuju bandara.

" _Aku yakin Saudara Sieghart masih tidak bisa merelakanmu."_

Dio terus berlari, mengejar taksi kosong yang baru saja berangkat.

" _Ia tengah, dan terus menunggumu, Saudari Dio…"_

"Bandara!" perintahnya singkat sembari masuk ke dalam taksi.

" _Karena… buket ini telah menceritakan segalanya…"_

Sejalan dengan kisah itu, Sieghart sudah lama duduk dalam ruang tunggu. Ia menggerutu kesal, merutuki cuaca buruk yang telah membuat penerbangannya ditunda. Rintik-rintik hujan menghiasi permukaan kaca jendela, pekatnya hitam yang melapisi angkasa sore. Sesekali ia melirik arloji, berharap bahwa hujan segera berhenti dan ia dapat segera meninggalkan…

Kenangan pahit dan indah bersamanya di belakang.

Ia tersenyum pahit.

Ia menyalakan telpon genggamnya, melihat layar bergambarkan foto saat keduanya tengah berlibur bersama. Wajah kesal Dio yang terfoto begitu lucu baginya. Kesal, tetapi senang. Ia mengalihkan fokus pada hal lainnya. Tidak ada satupun surat yang masuk. Sieghart menghela napas, senyum pahit itu masih terjaga.

Jika… semua memori itu harus menghilang seperti embun di pagi hari…

Ibu jari mengelus layar telpon genggam.

Setidaknya… biarkan foto ini yang mengabadikannya…

Langkahnya terpaksa berhenti, dibatasi oleh garis penanda bahwa yang tidak memiliki tiket tidak berhak untuk masuk lebih dari batas yang ditentukan. Dio menggertakkan giginya. Macet telah membuatnya terlambat belasan menit dari perkiraannya. Ia sedikit lega mengetahui bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi Sieghart belum berangkat, pertanda bahwa ia masih sanggup mengejarnya.

"Selamat sore, nona, ada yang bisa- HEI! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MASUK!"

Peduli setan terhadap teriakan si petugas. Dio terus berlari, mencari ruang tunggu penerbangan pria itu. Ia mendengar suara derapan kaki, ia tahu bahwa petugas-petugas bandara tengah mengejarnya.

Sekali lagi, peduli setan.

Prioritasnya adalah untuk menemui pria itu, untuk menjelaskan alasannya, untuk…

Mendapatkannya kembali…

Ia merutuki nasibnya. Dahulu, ia bisa saja dengan mudah lolos dari kejaran manusia biasa. Tetapi, kini, terlahir sebagai wanita yang fisiknya tidak setangguh fisik pria dirinya dahulu sungguh menyusahkannya. Apalagi, staminanya ketika tiba di bandara memang sudah mencapai setengahnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi para petugas untuk dapat mengepungnya. Dio mendecih. Lima menit. Hanya sesedikit itu waktu yang tersisa.

"Jika kalian tidak membiarkanku lewat… kupastikan lengan kalian patah…" ancamnya dengan suara rendah.

"Tangkap dia!"

Para petugas maju bersamaan. Bukan Dio von Burning Canyon namanya bila ia tidak memberikan perlawanan sengit terlebih dahulu. Dio menghindari salah satu petugas yang hendak menangkapnya, menendang perut petugas malang itu dengan lututnya. Kemudian menghajar yang lainnya, mengundang atensi banyak penghuni bandara. Bukannya berkurang, jumlah petugas yang datang malah semakin bertambah.

Dio berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Ia mengamati sekitar. Nihil, tidak ada.

"Kena kau!"

Ia terkesiap ketika dua orang petugas berhasil mengunci lengannya ketika fokusnya ditujukan hanya untuk mencari jalan keluar. Dio meronta, mengancam akan membunuh semuanya jika ia tidak dilepaskan. Namun, para petugas memutuskan untuk berlagak tuli, mulai menariknya menuju pintu keluar, hendak membawanya ke pihak yang berwajib karena telah menimbulkan keributan dan korban luka.

"Lepaskan! Akan kubunuh kalian satu per satu jika kalian tidak melepaskanku!"

"Kau telah menimbulkan keributan di sini! Sesuai prosedur yang berlaku, kami harus membawamu ke pihak yang berwenang!"

"Kalian manusia renda-"

"Lepaskan dia!"

Seruan itu menghentikan gerakan para petugas. Semua pasang mata teralihkan pada si peneriak yang tidak lain adalah Ercnard Sieghart, calon pewaris ke-35 seluruh kekuasaan keluarga Sieghart. Pria itu berjalan, siapapun yang berada di dekatnya atau yang cukup peka terhadap situasi dapat merasakan aura mematikan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kalian tuli, hah? Kubilang 'LEPASKAN DIA'!"

Sesegera itu para petugas melepaskan Dio, melangkah mundur beberapa meter, gentar menghadapinya.

"Kalian pergi sekarang juga. Wanita ini… adalah urusanku."

Padahal, orang itu bukanlah atasan mereka dan mereka tetap tunduk pada perintahnya. Sikon yang semula tegang perlahan mulai membaik, orang-orang kembali melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing. Sieghart menghela napas, bersyukur karena masalah dapat berakhir cepat. Ia berbalik, menatapi Dio yang terus diam.

"Kau ini bodoh?" cecar Sieghart. "Kau hampir saja berurusan dengan sebuah masalah yang berbelit, kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Sieghart mengerang pelan. "Kau selalu tidak peduli terhadap sikon sekitar. Apakah ini karena sifatmu selaku putri satu-satunya Burning Canyon? Manja dan egois sekali kau."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"…Terserah padamu," Sieghart melipat tangannya. "Jadi, kenapa kau kemari? Ingin melihatku sebelum aku pergi, hmm? Aku sungguh menghargai kenekatanmu untuk itu."

"Sieghart, aku… aku menarik kata-kataku."

"Hah?"

"Aku… Aku menyesal…"

Ekspresi yang terpasang pada wajah Sieghart tak bisa dideskripsikan secara verbal maupun non-verbal.

"Seharusnya… aku tidak memutus hubungan di antara kita…"

" _ **Oh**_ _ **「**_ _ **dui bu qi**_ _ **」**_ _ **zhe ju hua da luan le shi qu"**_

 _ **Oh 'Maaf' adalah kata yang merusak zona waktu**_

"Aku tahu aku salah dan-"

"Cukup, Dio."

Manik amaranth membelalak lebar, terkejut.

"Kau ingin kembali setelah mencampakkanku dengan alasan 'dua Yin tak mungkin bisa bersatu'?"

"Sieghart-"

"KAU INI ORANG YANG BERPRINSIP, BUKAN?!" maki Sieghart tanpa belas kasihan. "KALAU BEGITU, TETAPLAH PADA PRINSIP TOLOLMU ITU!"

Dio membisu dibentak sedemikian kasarnya.

"KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK KEMBALI PADAMU?! KAU PIKIR AKU INI APA? MAINAN? PELIHARAAN?! BINGKISAN YANG TAK BERGUNA SEHINGGA KAU BISA MEMBUANGKU SEENAKNYA LALU MENGAMBILNYA KEMBALI?!" Sieghart berjalan mendekatinya. "TAHU DIRI KAU, DIO BURNING CANYON!"

" _ **Oh ni yao wo zai zui ai de shi hou shui qu~"**_

 _ **Oh kau ingin aku tertidur di saat yang paling kusukai**_

Kata-kata itu betul-betul membangungkannya. Ya, ia telah melukai, membunuh perasaan Sieghart yang begitu tulus padanya.

" _ **Wo yue xiang yue qing xing…"**_

 _ **Semakin kupikirkan, semakin terbangun aku**_

Ia… tidak pantas untuk mendapatkannya kembali, bukan?

Sieghart telah mencintainya dengan tulus, menentang hukum alam dimana seharusnya Asmodian dan manusia tidak boleh bersatu. Dan, ia telah menghancurkan perasaan yang membutuhkan pengorbanan besar itu semudah merobek selembar kertas tipis.

" _ **Wo ai ni mei cha… na yi dian shi cha… Oh**_ _ **～"**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu tanpa beda, tetapi sedikit perbedaan waktu itu… Oh~**_

Di luar dugaannya, Dio malah merangkulnya erat. Sieghart menggenggam sepasang pundaknya, hendak menjauhkan tubuh wanita yang bersikeras untuk tetap merangkulnya.

"Apakah aku perlu memohon padamu, Sieg?! Aku akan berlutut dan menjadi anjing peliharaanmu selamanya bila perlu! Apapun! Aku…"

"KALAU KAUPUN BERSEDIA MENJADI PELACURKU UNTUK SERIBU TAHUN-PUN, JAWABANNYA TETAP 'TIDAK', DIO!"

Rangkulan itu terasa makin erat adanya.

"ERCNARD! KUMOHON! AKU-"

 _Aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu… setelah sekian lama kita bersama…_

" _ **Ni li kai zhe yi quan gei de tai zhong"**_

 _ **Kepergiaanmu terlalu memberatkan**_

"KUMOHON, SIEG! KUMOHON!" jeritnya, menyerukan seluruh emosinya keluar. Air mata mengalir deras, membasahi bahan wool mantel pria yang dirangkulnya. Ia tidak peduli bila ia kembali dicap sebagai putri semata-wayang Burning Canyon yang cengeng.

" _ **Wo de xin zhao bu dao huan ri xian ta zai na**_

 _ **Wo zhi neng bu ting de fei**_

 _ **Zhi dao wo jiang ni wan hui"**_

 _ **Hatiku tak dapat menemukan batas waktu, dimanakah ia?**_

 _ **Aku hanya bisa terbang tanpa berhenti**_

 _ **Sampai aku bisa membawamu kembali**_

Genggaman kasar pada pundaknya terlepas, rasa sakit mulai berkurang. Hanya secara fisik, tetapi, secara mental, tidak. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak ketika sepasang tangan merangkulnya, dan tanpa perlu dilihat siapa, ia sudah tahu, ia sudah kenal dengan kehangatan dan kelembutan yang begitu khas.

"Dio, kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan tulus," nada lembut itu perlahan menenangkan hatinya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa? Kenapa mencampakkanku?"

" _ **Ai ni bu pa… na yi dian shi cha… Oh**_ _ **～"**_

 _ **Aku tak takut mencintaimu, tetapi sedikti perbedaan waktu itu… Oh~**_

"Dan kau… memintaku kembali… di saat aku mulai berhasil… melepaskanmu…"

" _ **Jiu rang wo jing jing yi ge ren chu fa…"**_

 _ **Biarkanlah aku untuk pergi sendiri dengan tenang**_

Tangan kanan bergerak mengelus lembut pipi kiri si Asmodian, lalu menggenggam lembut dagunya, perlahan mengangkat wajah cantiknya. Sieghart menatapnya sayu, ia ingin saja melihat beragam ekspresi baru Dio, kecuali satu –ini.

Ia mendengus. "Sepertinya… aku tidak perlu tahu alasannya, hmm?" ia membungkuk, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan yang sungguh dirindukan oleh Dio. Satu kecupan yang sanggup mengubah seluruh kehidupannya.

" _ **Ni de xin zong you ge jing wei du hui liu xia…"**_

 _ **Hatimu selalu meninggalkan garis bujur dan lintang**_

"Yang terpenting… aku sudah kembali padamu, bukan?" tanyanya.

Setelahnya, keduanya hanya saling merangkul erat satu sama lain; sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melepaskan. Sieghart menyadari bunga peony yang tergeletak tepat di sisi kaki Dio. Ia membungkuk, mengambilnya, tersenyum pada Dio. Pengumuman terakhir untuk penumpang yang masih berada di luar pesawat kembali berkumandang, tepat saat keduanya sudah tidak berada lagi di dalam ruang tunggu bandara.

" _ **Wo hui hui dao ni shi jie**_

 _ **Kua yue ai de shi cha…"**_

 _ **Aku kembali ke duniamu**_

 _ **Mengatasi perbedaan waktu cinta…**_

 **The End…**

* * *

 **A/N: Ah! Akhirnya selesai juga oneshot ini lol! Dibuat dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh jam saja lol! Maaf kalau Dio-nya OOC sekali tetapi... ini adalah FemDio dan menurut saya, wanita, mau asalnya gimanapun, tetap punya that one-certain soft spot yang kalau dihantam dikit aja dia bisa nangis...**

 **Lagunya berjudul asli 'Ai Ni Mei Cha' yang bila ditranslasikan artinya 'Love You No Different (Mencintaimu tanpa beda)', dinyanyikan oleh Jay Chou dan ini adalah lagu dari album Opus 12 kalau tidak salah ingat... Sangat direcommend untuk kalian yang suka lagu galau (iya, MV-nya juga galau)**

 **Awalnya, lagu ini sebenernya mau dipakai untuk OTP saya dari fandom DW, tetapi, berhubung saya mulai kehilangan feels di DW, dan feels GC bangkit (bersamaan dengan feels untuk otp SiegDio...) jadinya gini deh...**

 **Untuk Kao Eun, sebenarnya, dia adalah counterpart dari Cao Yin (OC untuk fandom DW). Dia juga muncul di fanfict [The Immortals - GC, as Kao Eun] dan [Blessed with Curse - SB x GC, tetap sebagai Cao Yin]. Kao Eun itu (sepertinya) translasi Korea dari nama Cao Yin.**

 **Hope you like the story! Terima kasih untuk review yang telah ditinggalkan!**


End file.
